Hydraulic lash adjusters (HLA) are common in the light duty engine market (e.g., the passenger car and light truck market) and have been for many years. The primary benefit to using this technology is that less noise is produced from the valve train because the HLA eliminates valve train clearance (lash) under all operating conditions. For example, assuming there is lash in the valve train, when the valves, such as exhaust valves, are actuated (e.g., opened), the lash is taken up as the rocker lever compresses a corresponding valve spring. On this opening event the rocker lever impacts the valve bridge due to the lash and creates noise. With an HLA there is minimum lash (e.g., no lash) so the rocker lever cannot impact the valve bridge. As modern diesel engines continue to reduce their noise, vibration, harshness (NVH) signature the valve train noise once hidden by the combustion event is now becoming more apparent. Customers are beginning to demand that the same level of NVH requirements from the light duty engine segment be integrated into midrange and heavy duty engine markets (e.g., commercial vehicle market, diesel engines greater than 6 Liter). Another benefit of HLAs is that they eliminate the typical valve adjustment process both at the assembly plant and in service reducing cost for the manufacturer and the customer. However, HLAs for the midrange and heavy duty markets are much larger in size than their light duty counterparts. The larger HLA size becomes a challenge when placing the HLA in the “nose” of the rocker lever nearest a valve, such as an exhaust or intake valve, where it competes with space for the fuel injector. Current HLA configurations are axisymmetric and, mounted traditionally, they interfere with the fuel injector. As such, there are opportunities to address the placement of HLAs in valve train assemblies.